


Play Rough

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede is a snarky flirt, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gloria is best wingman, Hop is a bi disaster, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: Hop decided he hates fancy parties, having been so dedicated in this studies, but maybe a certain someone can help him get back out of his head.Alternative Title: Hop has bi panic in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 18
Kudos: 218





	Play Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is definitely not the story I planned to write when I sat down at my computer desk yesterday. But I’m pretty pleased with how this turned out.  
> (I read it to my wife and my good friend and they were both laughing so I’m 99% sure y’all will enjoy this too!)  
> I know there’s a spot in here that the phrasing doesn’t make sense, but I couldn’t find it again after my read through, so apologies in advance!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy; this was super fun to write and it only happens once every blue moon!

Hop decided that he hated going to parties. Not because it was loud. Not because of the food, or the networking. Not even because of the stupid formalities everyone seemed to have (besides his friend group that he was actually comfortable to talk with). No, none of those reasons. Hop decided that he hated going to parties, because it was filled to the brim with gorgeous people everywhere, and he had no idea how he was supposed to act.

Everyone was always dressed up to the nines, and it made Hop’s head spin with how many beautiful people he knew. It also made him think about how out of the loop he’s been, and how out of his league most of (if not all of) these people were. Having dedicated himself to learning everything he could about Pokemon made it hard for him to have a proper social life. (Not counting the times that Gloria would drag him to go get some fresh air once a week, nor the group chat he was in with her, Marnie and Victor). So the idea of even dating someone was completely foriegn to him.

Which in lies the problem he currently was facing. How does he interact with any of the fabulous people without looking like a complete fool. 

“Ya look like yer gonna faint.” Hop nearly jumped out of his skin when Gloria appeared next to him. She was also dressed up quite nicely, a cute dress to fit her frame, baby blue and purple borders. Her normal bob was replaced with a cute updo, and her made up face was full of concern. Hop swallowed, before glancing down at his shoes.

“I’m praying tonight goes by quickly. I hate parties like this.” Hop muttered, reaching to scratch the back of his neck. Gloria quirked an eyebrow, before nudging him with her elbow.

“Come on Hop, you used ta love parties like this. Besides, we’re only gonna be here for about an hour, and then we’re gonna be goin’ back to watch that cheesy movie marathon with Vic and Marnie.” She grinned at him, and Hop felt a little bit more at ease. He’s got something to look forward to, something to distract himself.

Of course, it’s only minimal, and it doesn’t help the current problem.

“Okay, that’s nice, but how am I supposed to talk to anyone? I can’t just cling to you all night.” Hop asks her, and Gloria gives him a look.

“What do ya mean how do you talk to anyone? Ya talk to them like normal?” Hop groans, resisting the urge to scrub his hand down his face.

“Kinda hard to do that when literally everyone here looks like they walked off a movie screen and I look…” He trailed off, not sure what he meant, but Gloria finally got the hint.

“Hop, ya ain’t that bad lookin yerself. Also ya got plenty of interesting stuff ya can talk about! Like your trip to Kalos last month? Or anything ya learned in your studies.” Gloria puts a hand on his shoulder, attempting to be comforting.

“But that’s just work...plus I don’t wanna sound too serious either. Besides, it’s not that I can’t think of what to say, it’s more I’m worried I’m gonna become a tongue tied mess.” Hop admits, and Gloria laughs.

“Come on now Hop, give yerself more credit. I doubt that’ll happen.” As she says this, a bright glimmer of pastels catches Hop’s eye, and he turns to find the source. He regrets it the moment his eyes land on who exactly it is. Really, he shouldn’t have been surprised, but Hop’s entire brain shuts down when he sees him.

Bede is standing by the food table, platinum curls fluffed back and pulled into a small ponytail, a sheer looking sweater hugging his body, and tight baby blue jeans stretched taut against his legs. Hop swallows hard, unable to tear his eyes away. He always knew Bede was pretty, but... _damn_ now it’s like he became one of the mysterious fae of the forest. (He wouldn’t be surprised if that was true). Gloria followed his line of sight, and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

“Hop, your staring.” Gloria says, and Hop shakes his head before turning to glare at her.

“Kind of hard not to when one of the prettiest people ya knew grows up to become sexy as hell.” Hop retorts, and he clamps his mouth shut as soon as it’s out of his mouth. Not the admission he wanted to give Gloria, because he knows it’ll bite him in the ass. Hearing her snicker, Hop pouts. “Of course one of the snarkiest people here has to be the most glamorous in the room.”

“I think this is a perfect opportunity. You know Bede, and he’s grown nicer over the years. I’ve been meaning to catch up anyway. Let’s go say hi!” With that, she latched her arm around Hop’s and began walking towards the Fairy Gym leader, with Hop protesting the entire way. Hop prayed to Arceus that a hole would open up in the ground and swallow him up, but his prayers went unanswered, and now here they were. Gloria gave a dazzling grin. “Hey Bede! How have ya been? Have ya been showin off how strong fairy types are?”

Bede turned to face who was addressing him, and he scoffed at the question Gloria posed at him. “Of course I am. After all, there’s no one else who can show off just how powerful they are, besides the old bat.” He smirks at that, but there’s a tone of endearment hidden in the insult. Gloria rolls her eyes but she’s also smiling, used to his quips by now. She also spares a glance to Hop, who’s staring at the floor like it was his new mission in life.

“Are ya enjoying the party then?” She inquires, hoping he says something that’ll get Hop to look up.

“It’s not as loud as it usually is. Perhaps Leon is slowing down in his old age.” Bede says, and Hop does look up at that.

“He isn’t old! He’s still in his 20s.” Ever the good younger brother he is, Hop is ready to defend his brother. Bede only smirks at him.

“Ah, so you’re done inspecting how dull your dress shoes are now, are we?” Hop flinches as Bede’s remark, and shrinks back. Gloria clears her throat before Bede can say anything else, and Hop is greatful.

“Play nice Bede.”

“I prefer Playing Rough, but since it’s a formal event, I can bite my tongue this once.” Hop feels his cheeks burn, and tries to calm his mind. That sounded...vaguely flirtatious. However, he knows it’s just Bede messing with him again.

“Anyway, I’m going to get a drink, do you guys want anything?” Gloria asks, and Bede just raises his own drink he placed down on the table behind him. Before Hop can say anything, she heads to the drink table, and Hop suddenly realizes he has been left alone with Bede. It takes another moment to realize she did that on purpose.

_Dangit Gloria._

“So uh...how has work been goin?” Hop asks, and when he looks at Bede, his previous smirk has dropped. He swirls his finger on the rim of his glass, looking bored.

“If you’d been paying attention, Gloria already asked me that.” He goes to take a sip of his drink, and Hop grimaces. He shuffles awkwardly, and tries to think of something to ask.

“Have...any trainers caught yer eye yet?” Hop tries again, and Bede gives him an unimpressed look.

“I’m assuming you meant to ask if any of them have potential. In that case, the answer is no. This season has been lackluster so far.” Bede answers back, and Hop gives him a quizzical look, until it dawns on him how badly he phrased that question.

“I didn’t mean- that wasn’t-” He tried to get his words out, but Bede only takes another sip of his drink, looking positively bored. Hop frowns, and that nervous feeling he had earlier is tripled. Just as he thought, he was getting tongue tied, in front of Bede of all people. He bites his lip, and looks around, before spotting Marnie across the room. “I’m just...gonna go.” Hop says quickly, before heading towards her. He feels his heart hammering in his chest.

Gloria had returned seeing Hop walk off, and she frowns.   
Now who was she supposed to give this water glass to?  
“I thought I told you to play nice.” Her statement comes out more as a question, and Bede snorts, before he gives her an annoyed look.

“When did Hop get so fragile?” He asks, placing his now empty glass down. “The last time I spoke to Hop, he was always able to throw back any quip I gave him. Now he’s acting like a wounded Skitty!” The Hop he remembers was never like what that, and the boy who had been before him moments ago couldn’t possibly have been the same person! That had been the most awkward encounter that Bede has had in awhile. Where was the headstrong, passionate, intelligent young man he met years ago?

Gloria let out a sigh, looking over at Hop and Marnie. She chewed her lip, debating if she should do what she was about to do. She wanted to see Hop happy, but he wasn’t going to get anywhere if he kept acting like this. Perhaps Bede would give him the push he needed. She shook her head, and sidled up to the Fairy Gym Leader.

“You can’t be too hard on him, after all, it’s not his fault you grew up sexy as hell.” Gloria repeats the words Hop said earlier, and Bede chokes on air. “His words not mine.” She adds.

“You’re joking.”

“For once, no. He’s got it in his head that he’s not gonna find someone he can keep up with, but he seems to forget that’s not the case.”

“Of course it’s not! He’s grown to become an exceptional assistant professor, he’s wonderful with pokemon, and he’s able to make friends with practically everyone. How could he possibly think otherwise?” Bede elaborates, although he really doesn’t need to, considering Gloria is Hop’s best friend. However, she just smiles at him, before giving him a nudge.

“Well, since you seem to know that, perhaps you can help...remind him of that fact?” She has a good feeling in her soul about this. She had been right in her judgement, and maybe Bede would be the one to get Hop out of his head. Before she lets him go, however, she leans in and whispers in his ear. “Feel free to Play Rough.” She winks at him, and Bede’s cheeks turn pink, before he stands up straight and begins to walk over to where Hop and Marnie are chatting. Gloria then takes this as her cue to get Marnie to walk over. Marnie easily catches her eye, and Gloria signals to Bede, before gesturing that she come join her. She watches as Marnie says something to Hop, before making her way over. She nods at Bede, who gives a small wave, and then Marnie quickens her pace to Gloria.

“What did ya do?” She asks, but Gloria just giggles before placing a quick kiss to Marnie’s lips.

“If I did what I think I just did, then I just played the best wingwoman for Hop. Now it’s up to him to play his cards right.” She then places her arm around her girlfriend’s waist, before bringing her to the dance floor.

Hop says goodbye to Marnie as she heads off to get a drink, before sighing heavily. Now he’s lost both Gloria and Marnie, and he has no idea where Victor got off to. Is that what it feels like to be a wallflower? He never used to be one, but it’s been awhile since he’s been to one of these functions, he’s forgotten how to act. He goes to pull out his phone to check the time, but is stopped when he sees someone move in front of him.

“So are you going to talk to me properly, or am I to assume I’ve been wrong about you this whole time and you actually are a boring twat.” Hop whips his head up to see Bede glaring at him, arms crossed, and leaning towards him.

“Oi, who are ya callin a twat, ya prick?” Hop bristles. Of course Bede was going to be an ass about earlier, why wouldn’t he. But to his confusion, the glare drops, and a wicked look begins to grow on his features, his trademark smirk returning.

“Oh? Finally throwing back are we? And here I thought a Meowth caught your tongue.” Bede leans in closer, and Hop feels that nervous feeling come back, but he’s too annoyed to let it bother him.

“Not my fault you-”

“Grew up sexy? Well, that’s really not a surprise now, is it?” Bede interrupts him, placing a hand to his chest, and Hop is floored. How did he know that’s- _Gloria is going to pay for this._ “What is surprising, however, is that you seem to think you aren’t.” Bede adds in, and Hop’s brain seems to have stopped working, because he definitely did not hear Bede just say that.

“What?” He couldn’t have heard Bede just imply that Hop was sexy, there was no way.

“What, don’t tell me you’re going deaf now Hop. I said it’s surprising that you don’t realize that you’re sexy as well.” Bede puts his other hand on his hip, shifting his weight to his left. “You’re a bit dimwitted at times, but that only hides how intelligent you are, and working so close with different types of pokemon, you’ve gotten a lot stronger.” He pauses to reach and grab one of Hop’s biceps and giving a tight squeeze. Hop’s face is on fire, but Bede doesn’t stop there. “Also, last time I checked, you had more of a bite to you, which you had no problem using on me if I recall correctly.” The blonde then steps into Hop’s personal space, grabbing his tie and tugging him forward. “Although you never were able to win against me.” Bede’s grin is slightly sadistic, and Hop feels a heat pool in his stomach. He gives a shaky scoff.

“I was young back then, I could wreck you if I really felt like it.” 

“Then do it.” Hop’s eyes widen. Bede has a glint in his eye that has Hop feeling like he’s been hit by lightning. He clears his throat, looks down, before giving Bede a dangerous look. 

“Are you sure you want me to wreck you right here? In front of everyone?” Hop asks, his voice low, and he watches as Bede’s face sparks with color, and Hop feels the confidence grow in him.

“I mean, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind, considering you’ll get to show off just how beautifully powered you really are, but…” Hop takes this moment to put his hands on Bede’s hips, and whispers in his ear. “I was hoping we could have a warm up match before our exhibition.”

Bede lets out a growl, and suddenly the hands that had been on his tie are tugging him out of the dance hall, down the hallway, until they’re outside, and Hop doesn’t have a chance to focus before Bede is shoving him against the wall, mashing their lips together. It’s awkward and sloppy, but it’s hot as hell, and Hop groans before he grabs at Bede and pulls him closer.

Bede has his hands in Hop’s hair and on his neck, trying to get as much of a hold as he can. He plants as many kisses as he can on Hop’s lips, before he bites his bottom lip, tugging on it and watching it swell. Hop lets out a groan, and suddenly Bede finds himself being lifted up, and his back is to the wall. Hop uses his leverage to run his tongue up the expanse of Bede’s neck, then peppers kisses back down. Bede’s breath is coming out in quick pants, and his complexion has turned a deep shade of red. He wraps his legs around Hop’s waist, and his arms around his neck, fingers digging into the fabric of his suit jacket. He moans when Hop bites down on his collarbone, suckling at his flesh. One of his hands reaches up to pull Hop’s head back to kiss him again, this time slipping his tongue past Hop’s open lips. 

Their tongues clash, fighting fiercely for control, as per how their interactions always are. Hop tastes the sweetness on Bede’s lips from his drink from earlier, and it makes his head swim even more. He runs his own tongue on Bede’s teeth, his lips, memorizing the taste, burning it in his mind. His hands rub circles up and down the blonde’s back, going lower and lower each time, until finally one hand reaches down to grab at his ass. Bede breaks their kiss, letting out a high pitched moan, his head dropping back. Hop feels a laugh bubbling up, and he goes to kiss at his neck again, wanting to cover his porcelain neck with as many blemishes as he can.

“Nnn...Ahh shite...Hop!” Bede moans out, one hand pulling at his hair, the other scratching at his back, and Hop just grins and keeps going. Just as Hop’s hand reaches up under Bede’s shirt, loud footsteps can be heard from around the corner. Both boys freeze, faces flushed, panting heavily. As the footsteps grew louder, Hop quickly puts Bede down then promptly shoves them both into a crevice in the wall.

“Hop? You out here?” Leon pops up from around the corner, looking around. Hop and Bede are both silent, eyes wide and panicked.

Before Leon can come closer, another voice rings out, calling him back. They watch as Leon shakes his head, muttering about how they needed to head out soon, before heading back inside. Hop lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Bede is letting out small pants, and Hop can’t tell if it’s from the panic or from their activity prior.

“What the hell was that?” Bede asks him, still a bit breathless. Hop furrows his brows.

“I don’t know, I told Leon that I was stayin later-”

“Not that, you dolt. You didn’t have to shove me in here.” Bede grunts, pushing Hop back for some more space. Hop blinks, before grimacing.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not exactly the way I was thinking of introducing my boyfriend to my brother.” Hop deadpans, and Bede raises an eyebrow.

“Excuse me? When did I become your boyfriend?” Bede asks him, and Hop’s mind finally catches up with what his mouth has just blurted. He backtracks hard, and the flush on his face returns tenfold.

“Shit, I didn’t mean that...well I mean I wouldn’t mind if you were. Not that you have to be I mean-” Hop tries to get as many words as he can out at once, but is quickly silenced by Bede laughing. It’s light and airy, his cheeks are dusted pink. “I can’t tell if you’re laughing with me or at me.”

“Both, you idiot.” Bede says between chuckles, before reaching up and placing a hang on Hop’s shoulder. “That was the biggest train wreck of a proposal I’ve ever gotten.” Hop frowns hard and goes to shrug Bede’s hand off his shoulder, but he holds fast, leaning closer to Hop, and places his other hand gently on Hop’s cheek. “But it’s the only proposal I’d ever want, that I’d ever _accept_ , because it’s from _you._ ” His eyes are hooded, and a gentle smile glides across his face. Hop feels like the air’s been stolen from his lungs. Bede looks almost angelic right now, eyes hooded, smile bright, face flushed pink. Hop leans in slowly to give him a gentle kiss. It’s different from the ones they shared prior. This one is sweet, slow, and tender. He tugs Bede closer, and just holds him. When they part, Bede bites his lower lip, before placing his head on Hop’s shoulder, burying his face in his neck.

They stand there, just relaxing in each other’s embrace. That’s when Hop feels a vibration in his coat pocket. He pulls out his phone, expecting it to be Leon, and he’s only half right. Hop sees a message from Leon, saying he’s heading back to hotel without him, but the most recent text is from Gloria, asking where the hell he is. Bede pokes his head up to glance at the screen, being nosy as to who was interrupting them. Hop looks at the time, and jolts as he realizes how late it actually was.

“Shit! I forgot we’re supposed to be watchin’ a cheesy movie marathon tonight!” Hop exclaims, and Bede frowns, pulling away from Hop, who’s quickly typing a message on his phone. The moment is over, and Bede feels a pang of sadness in his chest. He was hoping he’d get to have a little more time with Hop...but if he has plans.  
“Come on, let’s get going.” Hop says, grabbing Bede’s hand and beginning to lead him back inside.

“Wait...you’re taking me with you?” Bede asks, his voice small, and Hop stops abruptly. He turns around to face him.

“Yeah? I mean...I wasn’t exactly ready to let you walk off...especially now.” Hop glances to the side, and scratches his cheek. “If you had something else planned though, I understand, but I was hopin you’d want to come join us...maybe snuggle a bit.” The last bit is mumbled, but Bede still hears it. His face lights up, and Bede turns away as well. 

“Well... I suppose I could join you for your marathon, even though I could go and flaunt about the dance a little longer.” Bede says, glancing back towards the dance hall. Hop just chuckles before pulling him closer.

“I don’t think the dance hall could handle what you have to offer, Bede.” Hop says, and Bede hums in agreement before the two of them head back to the hotel that they’re staying at, enjoying each other’s presence and the warmth spreading through their bodies, stemming from their clasped hands.

When they finally arrived at Hop’s room, Gloria, Marnie and Victor are all waiting there, sitting by the door. Gloria looks up when she hears them approach, and she just has the biggest grin on her face. Just as she opens her mouth, Hop gives her a half hearted glare, and she just laughs, happy for her friend. Marnie and Victor welcome Bede, giving him hugs and welcoming him to the “family”. They all then head inside the room, getting comfortable, Hop grabs a giant bag of chips and Marnie pulls out a bottle of soda.

They all fall asleep watching the marathon. Gloria, Marnie and Victor snuggled together on the couch, while Hop and Bede and cuddled together on the bed, a blanket wrapped around them. All of them with smiling happily in their slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I do post art as well, if y’all want me to draw some more Hop/Bede or a different pairing, hit me up at   
> ChibiBreeby.tumblr.com


End file.
